Crumbs
by Kiki-chan94
Summary: DreamPair; FujiEiji; Usually rainy days made Eiji feel bad, but today the rainy weather didn’t matter. It was always like that when Fuji came over. Kind of an old fanfiction I totally forgot. Feel free to review


**A/N:** I found this one in one of my older folders... I'ts kind of my first attempt to write FujiEiji I really don't know how I could have forgotten it. It is unbeta-ed since my current beta (squishy-chan) is busy beta-ing my 2nd chapter of Without you... or so I hope... I kind of search for a second beta... if anyone would want to...? I kind of re-wrote it, but i'm still not too sure that there aren't mistakes... Feel free to point them out to me .

**Disclaimer:** I do definetely NOT own PoT... even though it's my greatest wish

* * *

**Crumbs**

It was a rainy day. Usually rainy days made Eiji feel bad, but today the rainy weather didn't matter. It was always like that when Fuji said he would come over. Then he couldn't help but be happy. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he didn't mind feeling like that. After all it was a really nice feeling. It only bothered him that it was only when Fuji came. When it was just Oishi or Momo he still felt bad at rainy days. It was somehow an odd relationship he shared with Fuji, he thought. Fuji, his best friend since Jr. High and trough High School. It was last year that they graduated and Eiji got his own apartment. It was Fuji who helped him getting it. If he thought about it Fuji was always there for him. When he had problems, whatever kind of, he could always ask Fuji for help and the tensai would always help him.

The door rang and tossed Eiji out of his thought. He went to the door and opened it with a wide grin. Fuji was standing outside, soaking wet.

"Hoi? Fujiko, why are you soaking wet?"

"Saa… I forgot my umbrella at home and came by feet"

Eiji and Fuji went inside

"Nya Fuji, I look for some clothes you can change into, before you get sick."

"Arigato Eiji"

"Don't worry about it, Fuji" Eiji left with a smile into his bedroom, searching for some fitting clothes. After a short time he came back to the living room.

"Here, I hope they fit you" Eiji gave the clothes to Fuji.

Fuji changed out of his wet clothes into the ones Eiji gave him.

Eiji couldn't look away… Fuji's skin was so perfect, without any flaw, just like what you expected it to be. Eiji couldn't stop looking, till Fuji turned around. He blushed.

Fuji did as he had seen nothing. He hang his wet clothes over the heating and sat down on the couch. Eiji who had finally composed himself sat down beside Fuji.

They chatted about everything that came to their minds, from Tennis to University.

Some time later Eiji stood up.

"Do you want some coffee, too?"

"Sure"

Eiji went to the kitchen and made two cups of hot streaming coffee. He took some cookies he had left and came back to the living room. He placed a cup in front of Fuji and sat down beside him again.

Eiji stared at Fuji when said person grabbed a cookie from his hand. He stared and blushed. Eiji didn't know why he did so, but when he did stare at Fuji it mad him feel… good….. He sighed and also ate one of the cookies. He took a sip from his coffee and looked at Fuji, who was staring at Eiji's mouth.

Fuji's stare made Eiji feel uncomfortable and insecure. What shall he think about the way Fuji stared at him…? His stare was like… like he could look right through Eiji. It was a weird feeling….

Suddenly Fuji bent towards Eiji, who was in return leaning back.

Eiji didn't know why, but he felt a strange insecurity he couldn't put a finger to.

He hit the armrest and Fuji placed his hand at Eiji's neck. Eiji couldn't help but lean into the touch, it felt so good, even though he still didn't have a clue what Fuji was doing…

Fuji suddenly bent forward, capturing Eiji's lips with his own. Eiji felt the warmth coming from Fuji. He returned the kiss the best he could, feeling better by the second. It was a gentle kiss, exploring and at the same time passionate.

After a minute or so, they broke apart, gasping for needed air.

There was no need for words between the both of them. It seemed like, like they knew hat the other was thinking. They looked deep into each other's eyes, getting all the answers they wanted.

Eiji embraced Fuji, still not saying a word, but emitting complete happiness.

Fuji smiled and finally broke the pleasant silence, whispering:

"You had crumbs at the corner of your mouth…"

Eiji just giggled…

* * *

At all you lovely people who read this:_ please review_... I would be really glad about ideas of improvement, but since this is one of my first fanfiction please don't be too harsh on me...okay?

°-Kiki


End file.
